A Newborn King
by Cookie666
Summary: One night of temptation has Morgan fleeing Pendragon Castle, leaving the people and a certain Sorcerer confused in her wake. Once she returns after months following her disappearance, Morgan is not alone and many questions will arise.
1. Disclaimer

**Declaimer: I do not own the TV Series Camelot, I simply don't have the brains for something that awesome. It's owned by Starz Network and has been created by Michael Hirst. You all remember that dude, right? The guy who brought us the epic Tudors Series...and who isn't excited about The Borgias?**

**Anyway it's not mine, I'm just writing for the fun of it :P**

**Alex.**

**oxoxo**


	2. Marrok

The flame flickered violently against the harsh breeze, with the melted wax running silently down the candle stick which illuminated the dim room. The howling wind raged outside, thrashing harshly against the stained windows. The scraping sound across the glass was a minor distraction to the echoing screams of the woman who lay in bed bleeding.

Her blood curdling shrieks was enough to have the maidens take a step back in fear, as the mid-wife ushered orders to the frightened young girls. Sister Sybil stood out of the darkness that engulfed most of the room and walked closer to the woman whose face was pale with exhaustion and sweat dripped off her brow.

"It is okay my child, I am here now and all will be well...you bring a King into this world tonight, a fierce and powerful leader...be proud of yourself my child." Sybil soothed as she stroked the sweat drenches hair away from brunette woman's face.

"You must push now my lady...the child is crowning." The old, plump and wrinkled mid-wife informed Morgan as she lay on the white sheets which were now stained red. She was tired and her black-rimmed eyes were drooping ever so slightly. But she was strong and would not be defeated by her own drained body.

Morgan had fought a difficult pregnancy throughout the nine months, it was as though the powers were against her baring a son. But she would not surrender to the healers who promised a certain miscarriage. She was Morgan Pendragon and she would bring her son into this world.

At the mid-wife's words, Morgan rested her head against the pillows which supported her upper body...gaining a mere moment of rest before lunging herself forward and releasing a wounded cry as she pushed the tiny life which she harboured within her womb for so long out into the world which awaited its arrival. Her cries were soon joined by that of her son's, as Morgan fell back into the disarray of pillows.

Her eyelids fluttered close for a brief second before a genuine smile broke onto her ruby red lips. The sound of her child's lungful cries was like sweet honey-coated music to her ears, as her eyes opened, she immediately search for the being that now left her empty inside.

"Where is he? I want my boy!" Morgan demanded through a scratchy voice, her vocals having been abused through her continuous screams. Sister Sybil took the newborn babe from the mid-wife, cradling the baby boy with complete adoration as she presented the child to his mother.

"You've done well my child, against all odds he is a healthy son with a warrior's cry." Sybil praised, a prideful gaze set towards the newborns small red face.

Morgan cuddled the child to her breast, an instant protective nature overcoming her as the baby boy latched onto his source of feeding...gulping hungrily the milk his mother offered. She stroked the little dark strands of hair on his head in a loving fashion.

"He is the only man I will ever love, the only creature of male blood I will allow in my heart...because he will never hurt nor betray me for I am his mother." Morgan declared strongly, her blue eyes taking nothing in but her son who lay within her arms.

Sister Sybil chose not to word her doubts as she had raised Morgan from a young girl into a fiery woman not to be tested. But she had also seen the way Morgan had looked at the boy's father, the secret admiration, the silent respect...it had not gone unnoticed to the elderly nun. Sybil would never speak of her observations for she knew Morgan was strong-headed and would instantly deny such accusations...but deep down she saw it, even if Morgan had not taken register to her own feelings.

* * *

><p>The newborn 'Marrok' named after the great wolf lay wide awake in his crib, his tiny arms reaching out to the woman who sat by his resting spot. Her long mahogany curls cascaded over her shoulders only to fall mere inches away from his grasp. The boy gurgled happy at his own game in attempting to grasp the dark locks that were always-just- out of his reach.<p>

The winds had calmed over the few weeks which passed and now the skies were clear and blue. All was tranquil around the nunnery and Morgan couldn't help but enjoy the peace there. Nobody knew where she had disappeared off to and by paying the mid-wife and her maidens, it secured the protection of no one finding her until she was ready. Morgan was sure many questions would have arose due to her absence...one moment she was standing her ground in an attempt to gain her throne, playing the helpful and caring sister who had changed her ways in favour of Arthur. And the next she was gone, Pendragon Castle vacant of its Queen.

Now she sat by her child whom she's chosen to name 'Marrok', it seemed fitting in her opinion...the meaning behind it only standing out to her and her alone. She enjoyed having the little boy to herself, but knew the time was nearing for her return. Morgan was anticipating the stunned glances that would come with her arrival...even the shocked gasps when the people saw what new company she carried. What she couldn't predict was the look on _his _face when it all came together and he realized what had come out of their union...that one night where they weren't against each other, the night where they gave into the passion and lust. Morgan had debated the various outcomes _his _reaction would have. But one thing she was certain...she would not have her child ripped from her arms, Marrok was her son and she would use all her power to protect the boy.

Glancing down at her child, Morgan reached down and ran her fingers gently across her little boy's face as what resembled a smile broke out on his face.

"My sweet prince, I believe it is time to introduce you to your father." She whispered, her voice thick with love.

* * *

><p><strong>I wonder if you guys can take a guess who Marrok's daddy is? Yeah, pretty obvious question eh?<br>**


	3. Too Still

The clanking sound of swords clashing against one another rang throughout Camelot, a clear sign that the soldiers were training once more in the early light of a new day. As the sun had just begun to rise with the sweet music of birds singing their songs, Merlin looked out over the balcony to meet the gaze of his ward.

Arthur had grown in the passing months and had somewhat matured into a better man, though the main fault still irked Merlin to no end. The young King's infatuation with his Champion's bride would do no one any good.

Arthur's eyes dropped from the hard stare of his guardian as he pulled himself up off the large ruin he had been using to prop his body up. A smile graced the boy's lips as he bee-lined for the tall man who stood by the archway.

"Kay! Will you not practise with me?" Arthur asked his older brother challengingly, swinging Excalibur round effortlessly as though it were a second nature to wield his sword.

Of course Kay would never deny his brother a simple spur. Though their lives had shifted greatly in a short span of time, the sibling banter still remained as strong as ever...and that fact brought peace to both men.

Sighing deeply, Merlin turned his back to the brothers who had begun to brush swords. All was well in the country at the moment, the army grew each day with men travelling from villages and towns all over to offer their services to the King. As for Arthur he was still learning, though his influence was great. But something unnerved Merlin to his core, the air was _too _still...life was _too _calm.

He was not used to not having an enemy waiting around the corner, and it continued to chill his very being when his thoughts were dragged to a certain woman. Merlin could not fathom her disappearance...could not piece together what reason she had to leave or where she could have gone to.

It was not a though he hadn't tried to find the Sorceress, in the days of her leave he took it upon himself to travel to Pendragon Castle and question the guards and people of her whereabouts. Yet he found no answers, everyone was as oblivious as he...even Morgan's favourite servant Vivian could not tell him where her Lady had gone.

But with Morgan's departure, the nun Sybil had seemed to have gone missing also...it didn't take long for Merlin to piece together as he travelled across the water to find Morgan's old captivity. What he found was a Nunnery which had been burned down to the crisp, the ghostly screams of the dead still lived on in memory...haunting what was left of the once holy _and _magical grounds.

With no new leads Merlin retreated back to Camelot and back to the King's side, yet still the unanswered questions replayed in the confines of his mind...driving him mad.

_What drove the fierce and brutal woman away?_

As Merlin wandered down the halls back to his bed chamber, he could not help but be reminded of the night he gave himself over to sin. Morgan had come to Camelot to present the newlywed Guinevere with a gift...that was her reason for being there. And that night they feasted and Merlin could not help but have his gaze linger over the supple body clad in a tight navy gown.

Morgan certainly knew how to stand out in a crowd, whether she did so intentionally or whether she dressed to suit her personality and mood...it got her noticed by the Sorcerer. She was a dark woman with secrets and burdens nobody would ever know, and for a split moment Merlin had the urge to help her. He wanted her to let him in, allow him to perhaps heal her broken soul. Though Merlin was far from being a saint, for his soul was also shattered and he carried his own mysteries.

It was that night that he gave into the wanting, that night that her surrender to his inner beast. Merlin had grabbed Morgan when the other were distracted by pleasant conversation...and had passionately claimed her ruby lips. Merlin had sensed she was startled at first, though without further hesitation had moulded her body into his as he guided her away from the party and towards his chambers.

"**Merlin!...Merlin? MERLIN!" **Kay cried out to the Sorcerer in a bid to win the man's attention he so desperately wanted.

Merlin shook his head to rid himself of the memory that had occurred many months ago, bringing himself back to reality as he looked up to the man who stood before him. Blinking, Merlin drew out his breath before opening his eyes and looking into Kay's directly, showing the other he had his full observation.

"Yes?" Merlin drawled out when noticing the boy had made no move to inform him as to why he had so harshly brought Merlin out of his thoughts...not that he wasn't grateful.

"Oh, yes...well news has arrived that Morgan has returned and is now once again housing at Pendrgon Castle, Arthur wishes to visit his sister and welcome her home...perhaps we will gain answers to where she had gone?" Kay added, as he too like many others had wondered where and why the dark yet beautiful woman had disappeared off too.

Oblivious to Kay, his words had affected Merlin more than he would have expected. Without so much as a farewell, Merlin continued on his way down the hall and hurriedly into his chambers...leaving the younger man to stand alone and confused.

* * *

><p>"Merlin, are you alright? You seem...distracted." Igraine's gentle voice asked, her eyes piercing Merlin with unhidden worry.<p>

"I'm fine Igraine, nothing to trouble yourself with." Merlin stated icily, he did not mean to sound cruel yet his patience was wearing thin. Without another word he bucked his hips sending his horse faster, leaving Igraine to watch his silhouette catch up with Arthur and his men as they reached the horizon.

"Oh Merlin...what spell does Morgan have you under?" She whispered to the wind.

**Up goes another chapter! Review, Alert or Favourite...just give me a sign you're enjoying the story .**


	4. The Introduction

The day was breaking as the sun retreated down behind the mountains with the sky darkening as every minute passed. Pendragon Castle had somewhat settled with the arrival of their Lady and her newborn child...still whispers were heard here and there, the villagers questioning who the little prince's father may be. Some believed it to be the Warlord Lot, though he had passed before the child could have been conceived...while others rumoured that the child may not have even been Morgan's at all.

Morgan had simply ignored the words sprouted by the foolish peasants. She knew the truth and that was what mattered...they could have their gossip all they wanted, it didn't mean a thing in the long run.

"Vivian is the banquet prepared for tonight's guests? It shall be a very important evening...the introduction of Prince Marrok will be an event worth celebrating." Morgan smiled, though the ever present darkness lined her words.

"Of course Lady Morgan, all is set for the arrival of the King and his companions." The native woman replied. She was about to say more when the sound of the door opening brought both women's attention to the nun who had just entered.

"Vivian leave us for a moment." Sybil commanded without sparing a glance to whom the order was directed to. Vivian merely bowed her head and left the room without another word.

"Oh I do wish you would be more pleasant to Vivian, she's been such a help to me." Morgan sighed as she wandered over to the window and looked down at the peasants below.

"She is a servant Morgan, it would be wise for you to remember that!" The older woman scolded, taking a seat on the lone chair in the corner...her aged eyes never once moving away from Morgan.

"Morgan you're awfully calm and it's worrying me, do not turn a blind eye when the enemy will be within these walls." Sister Sybil stated with a hardness in her tone that sent chills down Morgan's spine. Yet the brunette did not offer a physical reaction, choosing to pretend the harshness in the nun's tone did nothing to her.

"I'm aware of who and what will be taking place here tonight...and I see no reason to stress, what is the worst that could happen? If anything Arthur will give his blessing to my son, be overjoyed to have a nephew...you forget Arthur is no wiser than when I left, he's still a boy and as naive as ever." Morgan chastised the old bat's paranoia, rolling her eyes.

"Arthur is not who I worry about and you know that! Merlin will be by his side as always...and once his eyes land on the young prince, he will know...do not underestimate Merlin." Sybil warned as her gaze bore into Morgan who had turned to look Sybil directly in the eye.

"What will he do in front of the King and his men? He cannot take Marrok away from me as Arthur would not allow it...even if Merlin were to be as foolish as to declare the prince was his offspring to the entire knighthood. "Morgan laughed bitterly, though she could not shake the unease that the topic brought.

"The men shelter here tonight Morgan...do you not believe Merlin will seek you out when all are asleep." Sister Sybil challenged, daring Morgan to say otherwise.

"I will be prepared for him when he comes." Was all Morgan whispered before breezing past the older woman and out of the doors. The discussion had unnerved the dark haired beauty and all she wished to do was cradle her child, drinking in the moments where he was just hers...for after that night Marrok would be _theirs._

* * *

><p>Finally their journey had come to a halt at the Castle gates of Pendragon, the men slowed their horses as the gates were opened to them and they entered. Pendragon was once again transformed into the red flagged and extravagant Castle it was when Morgan was there last, after her absence Pendragon had changed into a dull place where the people were lazy as control had been lost. Yet with her return she had managed to tighten the reigns and have the people back to work, having the Castle run as if nothing had changed.<p>

Merlin's eyes instantly searched out Morgan who was gradually making her way down the steps to greet the King. Merlin still could not believe that she was there, in the flesh...looking as enchanting as ever. It was no trickery, the rumours were not false...Morgan Pendragon had returned after almost a year.

His motions stilled once dismounting his horse, watching carefully as Arthur and Morgan exchanged pleasantries with Arthur boldly giving his half-sister a welcoming hug. Merlin smirked at the startled look the inched upon Morgan's fine features for a split second before she awkwardly returned the affection with a kind smile. Morgan had always been able to fool people to get her way, though the little moments where her facade dropped...Merlin was always there to catch them.

"It is so good to see you again brother, though come...a feast awaits us." Morgan informed them, using the men's hunger to usher them inside. Merlin caught Morgan's gaze and held it for a moment, the unspoken words and emotions passing through that one look. Though before anyone could notice Morgan pulled her eyes away from the deep abyss she was drowning in.

* * *

><p>Laughter and loud voices filled the hall as the men ate vigorously, enjoying the banquet Morgan had presented them with. Throughout the social gathering, Merlin's eyes continued to stare at the mystical beauty who sat across from him and the King.<p>

Arthur was oblivious to any tension and continued to talk with his sister about what had been happening in the country since Morgan's absence. Yet as their conversation drew to a close the much awaited question arose...silencing all the knights who were also curious to here Lady Pendragon's answer.

"Where did you go Morgan?" Arthur asked innocently, intrigue written onto his features.

"Ah yes! How rude of me to have put off the introduction...though he should haven waken from his slumber by now." Morgan answered mysteriously, causing a deep frown to etch its way into Merlin's brow. There was confusion in all pairs of eyes around the table which were directly at the sole woman.

"Introduction? Is there someone with you...?" Arthur went on to interrogate as Morgan stood to whisper an order to a close by servant. Within a few minutes a nun returned carrying a small squirming bundle carefully within her arms. The affectionate look upon Morgan's face did not go unnoticed to Merlin, though his gaze traveled to wrapped infant which gurgled happily.

Morgan took the child gently from the elderly woman's arm, holding her fragile son as closely to her person as possible. She took her baby back over to her seat across from the King and Merlin, there she tilted her hold ever so slightly while unwrapping the blanket that covered the boy's sweet angelic features.

"This my King is Marrok...my son, my reason for leaving." Morgan answered with a genuine smile, watching her son suck on his own small fist with a brightness in her eyes.

* * *

><p><strong>Thanks for all the Reviews, Alerts and Favourites...They are all well appreciated! I'd like to give a special thanks to LylSev whose fanfic urged me to write my own. Please continue to show me you're all enjoying A Newborn King.<strong>

**Alex**


	5. A Choice

A silence fell upon the hall which had been filled with laughter and friendly speech only moments before. The room seemed to go eerily still as all eyes were directed at Morgan and the small baby she held in her arms.

Morgan could feel the piercing gazes, though skilfully ignored them...her attention easily taken up by the sweet cherub-like features of her child. She gradually dragged her eyes up and pointedly looked at the man across from her who remained stunned as realization eventually dawned upon him.

She knew the exact moment Merlin pieced it all together because his eyes darkened fiercely, a blackness almost engulfing his usual light brown. A chill shot up her spine though Morgan quickly composed herself before anyone took notice.

"A-A son...you have a son!" Arthur worded the obvious as the confusion that once clouded his boyish face evaporated as though all made sense once again. Being the naive youth he was, he saw no harm and a broad and proud smile laced his thin lips.

"So I have a nephew...may I?" Arthur asked eagerly despite the alert looks his knights shot his way, the young King was too blinded by the sweet boy's presence to take any notice to the other men around the table.

"Of course my King." Morgan smiled evenly, standing from her seat and leaning over the table to hand Marrok over to his uncle.

Morgan took notice to the look of discomfort on Merlin face at being so close to the infant, she didn't know whether it pleased her or saddened her...so instead she kept her mask on, never allowing it once to falter.

Arthur stroked the boy's cheek with a lone finger, take note of the soft baby flesh. His smile was wide as the child gurgled happily, but soon the moment passed and his gaze fell back onto his half-sister...though he hold on her child remained, not wanting to give the child up just yet.

Morgan could sense Arthur had taken to Marrok, something that may one day be useful to her...though she brushed it aside and raised a questioning eyebrow to Arthur, whose mouth opened and closed like a gaping fish, indicating he wished to say something.

"I understand you had a child...but how does that explain your leave from the Kingdom? Couldn't you have just birthed Marrok here?" Arthur wondered in his moment of wisdom.

"Yes I suppose you are right in saying I could have birthed Marrok here, though I went through an extremely difficult pregnancy and I was under the care of Sister Sybil...on her order she directed us to foreign lands with clearer air in hopes it would help." Morgan lied through her teeth, yet Arthur and his Knights seemed to believe her...only Merlin striking stare told her that he saw right through her empty words.

* * *

><p>After the evening's events and confessions Morgan could feel her energy draining, being a mother was no easy task...though she would never give up her sweet boy for anything. She sat by his crib gently brushing the soft hairs on his head and mulling over the success of her plans. Morgan was now back in the King's good graces, welcomed to court whenever she so pleased to return. It was as though she'd never left at all...<p>

As her thoughts wandered over the past few months a sudden alarm rang through her body as another being entered her room. She was no longer alone with her son, though did not worry for his safety...because she knew his _father _would never cause him harm.

"Hello Merlin." She whispered without turning to look at him...her eyes were trained on her sleeping son, who in slumber took no notice to the tension between his parents.

"Why didn't you tell me? Do you think so little of me that I deserved to find out I fathered a child through an introductory feast to the King...ANSWER ME MORGAN!" He screamed in rage, though his voice instantly hushed as the loud wails of his _son _filled the air. A remorseful look fell upon the Sorcerers' face though he took no steps closer.

Morgan lifted her crying infant from his crib, dabbing away the tears on his tiny cheeks...she turned and sent a scowl Merlin's way. A clear look of displeasure on her fine features.

"Hush my child, Papa did not mean to frighten you." She soothed the young boy, rocking him in her arms.

"The theory was to crush two birds with one stone Merlin...and I left with good reason, I needed time and Camelot, Arthur and YOU would only cause me grief and stress...it would not have done Marrok nor I any good...my son is my first priority Merlin." She stated with finality in her voice.

"And what about me...have I no right to my son...to not even be graced with the knowledge of his existence? I never realized you could be so cruel." Merlin seethed, her wrath slowly boiling once more.

"Would it have mattered? Let us face the truth...you are no father Merlin, even if you had known what would you have done about it? Supported me through my challenging pregnancy, erased my fears of losing our child when I needed it most...holding my hand while I birthed our boy into this world." Morgan's intense green eyes blazed with power as she stared Merlin down who had cast his gaze elsewhere.

"No you have not, you would be right by the King's side in Camelot...steering Arthur to follow your judgement like always...all I want to know is will you ever see Marrok as _your son_ or will he always be another **threat **to the throne?"

* * *

><p><strong>Ohhh seems Merlin's been put on the spot, I want to know what you guys think...Is there hope that Merlin will accept Marrok as his son or do you think Merlin will put Arthur first once again. Do tell! <strong>

**I love the Reviews, Alerts and Favourites...you guys are certainly generous, do keep it up and I'll continue writing.**

**Alex**

**oxoxo**


	6. Passing Time

Months had passed since King Arthur's visit to Pendragon Castle and a calm passed over the Country as most learned of the King's new nephew. Some were wary and others quick to accept and move on.

Morgan had received invitations to return to Camelot as the King was eager to see the growing boy once again, yet Morgan constantly came up with excuses and turned down all the offers her half-brother kept throwing her way.

The young King's persistence was more of a bother than an honor as Morgan's patience to continually shoot down his offers was gradually weighing down.

All Morgan wished to do was watch her son rapidly grow and then when he slept, sulk in the confines of her bed chamber. Merlin's rejection of Marrok pulled at her heart strings, and the pain she felt for her little prince only intensified each passing day.

Marrok grew to look more like his father every waking hour and Morgan was forced into a crossroads about what she truly felt for the Sorcerer. She loathed him for turning his back on the sweet life he helped create...and yet she adored him beyond belief for giving her something she never before desired, though now could not live without.

The scene still replayed within her mind, causing her mind to scream in torment.

_Merlin's dark eyes were focused on the ground as his heavy breathing filled the still air, after too long a wait he finally brought his gaze back up to match Morgan's fierce stare. Time passed by both powerful beings and for a split second Morgan saw deep and genuine sadness within the Sorcerer's eyes, before he once again surrendered his gaze and looked away._

"_Arthur is the true King and his position as such in _my _first priority." Merlin's steeled voice forced out._

_Morgan could not ever bare to look at the man who was choosing the King over his own flesh and blood, though when she lifted her head she was shocked to find Merlin had walked over so quietly that it went unregistered. _

_His eyes were glued to the small once again sleeping figure in Morgan's arms and hesitantly Merlin reached out to stroke his son's soft head. Morgan witnessed the affection which passed from father to son, though was too angry to_ _allow the moment to progress._

_She brought Marrok's tiny body closer to her in a sheltering manner, the lioness within soaring to be released. Though Morgan skilfully restrained her darker side and with a clipped and cold voice demanded Merlin leave her chambers and not return._

It was hard on her but she had to keep herself together, after all she was still Morgan Pendragon...only daughter to the late King Uther. She was brought up to be tough and allow no one to see her pain or weaknesses. And her loyalty stayed with her own...

As Morgan's piercing green eyes watched the toddling boy in the corner, the fragments of a smile appeared on her ivory face. Marrok had grown well over the passing time and was a very energetic boy for his age. Nearing one-years-old people were again beginning to wonder who the jolly little boy's father was...for Morgan's sweet Marrok resembled nothing of herself, he was all his father.

* * *

><p>As time dragged on at Camelot the people began to notice that the King's Sorcerer often seemed distracted, no more was he Arthur's constant shadow. Instead Merlin could be found in her room muttering things to himself that no one else could decipher. Many had tried to reason with him, even Arthur had come to see what troubled his mentor and guardian.<p>

Though as time surfed by Merlin seemed to compose himself better and gradually set back into the routine of his duties. Yet he was far stricter and his temper was short, no longer would he spend his days socializing with the other members of court...instead most nights found Merlin shut off from the world, alone in his chambers.

Not even the gentle natured Igraine could get passed his newly built walls, despite the many times she'd urged him to tell her what was on his mind. Eventually even she gave up and left him to his own musings.

That night was no different, instead of joining the others for supper...Merlin could be found pacing the length of his room. It didn't matter how much time had passed between his last meeting with Morgan, their conversation was cruelly set to repeat in his mind. The hurt was ever present with the knowledge that he had walked away from his own son to look after someone else's.

Merlin had long ago accepted Arthur was his responsibility, but began to challenge if that was reason enough to turn his back on his own boy. _Marrok _was his son, a part of himself and Morgan molded together from a night of pure bliss and passion. Marrok was the consequence of their forbidden union...and yet Merlin could see no sign of punishment in the little being's existence. Instead Merlin found himself loving the boy and yearning his presence, though he had made his decision and now did not know how to reverse his own doings.

Loud, fast thumping echoed through the corridor bringing Merlin back to reality as his head shot up to see a heavily breathing Kay at his door, having in the rush of the moment threw Merlin's door open without bothering to knock.

"What is it Kay? It better be an emergency." Was Merlin's instant so-called greeting.

"Arthur demands your presence at once...we're heading to Pendragon as soon as possible, Lady Morgan sends word that her son Marrok has suddenly fallen severely ill and requires your healing services." Kay managed to breathe out while Merlin immediately shot up without saying a word and began to speed around his room throwing various things into his sack.

"Something must be terribly wrong for Morgan to seek our help, she's been avoiding Arthur's invitations to court-"

"SHUT UP!" Merlin roared passing the young man on his way out the door.

* * *

><p><strong>There you have it! Another chapter up...I hope you all enjoy :) Thanks so much for the Reviews, Favorites and Alerts as they mean the world to me and keep me going. And I hope you're all with me in praying for a second season of Camelot!<strong>

**Alex**

**oxoxo  
><strong>


	7. A Moment Of Hysteria

The rising dawn painted the sky in deep reds and oranges as the limitless canvas stretched out towards the horizon and beyond behind the mountains. The air was thick with silence as King Arthur and his knights sat around the banquet hall in Pendragon Castle.

For the first time as King, Arthur felt completely useless...what power he had seemed devoid of any use. The image of Morgan weeping hysterically while being restrained by her nun and Leontes was scraped violently into the walls of his cognizance.

He could not comprehend what she must have been going through and Arthur's heart went out to his sister and her ill child. It weakened his soul to see what he remembered as a happy, plump baby...now resting limp and pale in a bed far too big for the boy's little body.

The young Marrok had contracted a severe case of fever and the Castle healer believed he would not make it through the week. This news had sent Morgan into a frenzy and for days she mixed potions in an attempt to clear Marrok of his sickness. Though she achieved at slowing her son's symptoms, the once hard-faced and proud woman crumbled under the realization that even she was powerless to save her son.

And so she sent for Merlin as a last resort, Morgan had grown up hearing of the miracles preformed by Merlin. She had even witnessed her own father rise from his deathbed with new-found strength after a session with the skilled Sorcerer.

Never would Morgan have succumbed to asking for Merlin's help, she would have rather suffered and died before seeking his sympathy. But no longer was she the center of her existence...in truth she would endure hell before accepting Merlin's help if it were her own life at stake. Yet with Marrok's life on the line, Morgan would have kneeled before Merlin, kissed his feet and begged with all her might to will her son better.

When Arthur arrived with his noble knights the scene that graced his sights was one that shocked him and his men. Merlin leaped from his stead and ran into Pendragon Castle without even casting a glance back. It was a most unusual reaction as Merlin was always on high alert when visiting Pendragon, it was no secret that he did not trust the King's half-sister.

And yet a blind eye was passed on Arthur's safety and the King was not the only one the mutely quiz the Sorcerer's actions and odd behaviour.

Merlin had gone straight to work and only minutes after his arrival had a distraught Morgan pulled from her son's side. The nun's attempts of pulling the panic-stricken women were fruitless and the calm and collected Leontes stepped in to drag Morgan away.

Merlin had later forced a sleeping remedy down her throat, when her screams of release had gotten too much. The fiery resentments soon quieted down and Morgan fell into a sedated slumber.

That was where Arthur found himself now, with Morgan still in drug-hazed dream...her nun still caring for her. Merlin locked up in young Marrok's room doing only god knows what. And the King and his knights littering Pendragon Castle's festive hall, all plagued with the night's display.

Hours had passed a no news had come, only once was Arthur blessed and granted permission to see his nephew...though no sooner had his eyes fell upon the white, sweat-drenched face had he regretted it.

"It is of terrible sorrow when a boy so young, so reaped of a life lived is struck by such an illness." The voice startled all men and their eyes widened in surprise at the culprit who had worded the dreadful thoughts each man was thinking.

"Do not speak so gravely, the boy is not yet dead Gawain." Kay answered from where he sat in a dimly lit corner.

"Kay's right! We should think positively...Merlin has accomplished miracles in the past, why not now?" Leontes spoke out positively, sending a reassuring smile Arthur's way. He could see how worthless the young King was feeling and took it upon himself to quench all negative feeling.

"The young Marrok will survive this with the healing hands of Merlin and he will grow to be a brave lad...who better to teach him to fight than his own uncle the King?" True enough Leontes' kind and warm words had lightened the damp a grief filled atmosphere.

Arthur smiled in appreciation and was about to reply when the heavy doors to Marrok's chambers were pushed open. All heads snapped to attention as a physically and mentally drained Merlin walked out. Dark bags circled the lower region of his eyes and his face was glazed with sweat, though the smallest of smiles was evident as he looked up to meet Arthur's stare.

"Marrok will live, he is tired and will need a lot of rest...but he will live to see many days." Was Merlin's only response, and in that moment all occupants in the room eased with relief.

* * *

><p>The crisp evening air had cast all worry and stress away, leaving a sense of tranquility to engulf Pendragon Castle in its wake. Once Morgan had awoken to the news that her baby had survived, she had rushed to her infant's side and had gushed over his little body.<p>

She had stayed by his side for most of the day, until Sister Sybil had shooed her out by claiming she was smuggling the healing boy. Morgan of course put up a fight, though finally left when she had her mentor promise to look over Marrok while she was gone.

Morgan found herself walking out onto the balcony that faced the west, there the glorious scenery of hills and trees awaited her. She sucked in a long and deep breath as she closed her eyes, ridding herself of the nightmarish thoughts that had corrupted her slumber. Marrok was alive and he was gradually getting well, it was all she wanted...her baby to recover and now he was on his way to doing so.

Yet she could not shake the feeling that it was her own fault, that as his mother she should have protected him from the harshness of the world. And she had failed in her duty, having to call for the man who had abandoned her baby. It caused her great pain knowing the man who didn't want Marrok, was the only one who could save him.

"You are not a bad mother Morgan, you cannot fight all of his battles for him...learn from this experience, know that he is strong." The deep voice she could never forget broke into her private sanctuary, causing her to whip around furiously. There Merlin was in all his glory leaning against the wall, a look of past madness and dead panic on his own features, though she chose to ignore them.

"Do not sprout your lies to me Sorcerer...he is my responsibility, I am the only person he has in this world and I failed him in the moment he needed me most." She bit back harshly, as a flame of self-loathing ignited within her right before Merlin's eyes.

"Do not think I take your ability and mercy for granted, I graciously thank you for saving my son's life...but you have no duty to him, you could have just left him for dead-"

"GOD DAMNMIT MORGAN! Do you view me as being so villainous that I would let that child die, that I have no duty to that sweet boy...I AM HIS FATHER AND DO NOT FORGET THAT, for I never do." Merlin whispered his eyes expressed the pain, anguish, torment and reasoning that tortured him every day he was away from his son.

"You're his _father!_"

* * *

><p><strong>This was definitely my favourite chapter by far and I'm hoping you all feel the same. I pray I'm able to keep up. I want to thank: pixiie18, LylSev, ROSELLA1, Nat and Narutoske for the amazing reviews. I'm really blessed to have you guys reading my story. Also thanks to all who Alerted and Favourited...it means so much!<strong>

**Alex**

**oxoxo**


End file.
